For Those You Love The Most
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After Goku chooses Chichi over him, Krillin leaves trying to get over the pain of losing his lover and best friend. Years later, he's back and finds that he may actually have a chance with the younger male. Of course something has to come in to challenge him and his love for the saiyan. Contains yaoi and mpreg. Pre-Buu Saga.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to make probably the world's very first Goku x Krillin story. If this isn't, I'd be VERY surprised. I can't find any. Then again, Krillin isn't someone who's shipped with many people so of course it's gonna be rare. Hell even his own wife is rarely paired with him (I'm sure there's more Cell x 18 and some random guy x 18). I mean come on! Even fucking FRIEZA is shipped with with more people than him. -_- FRIEZA! Cell I can see. I mean have you heard his voice? In the english version anyways. If I remember correctly his japanese voice is high pitched as fuck and not sexy. Some people might find it sexy. Anyways, on to the story. Also this was inspired by cheshire-writer's Forbearance. Go give it a read. It hasn't been updated in years, but it's still a good read. It's also based off of a fanfic I wrote as a crossover between Galaxy Angel and DBZ. Nobody reads crossovers or even more so knows what Galaxy Angel is, so it's probably never being uploaded.

* * *

Krillin placed down his suit case in his hotel room after coming off of the plane. The former monk had been traveling the world after an incident with his best friend a couple of years back. Well actually that was a lie in itself. It had been more than just a few years and he wasn't even sure he could call his best friend. Things between them hadn't gone so well the last time they saw each other and he left on bad terms. Back then, Krillin used to be Goku's, as he liked to say, "dirty little secret". They had been secret lovers for years, managing to avoid any attention. Goku would often wonder why they kept their relationship quiet, but Krillin would never say. Maybe by making it public, that woman wouldn't have stolen him away from him.

He remembered that day when Chichi showed up at the World Tournament. It was one of the most painful memories in his mind. He remembered how she had just come out of nowhere and reminded the man of his. Krillin had been shocked and horrified at him promising to marry some girl he'd only known for a few moments. To make everything worse, the man actually kept his promise and married her. He could remember it just like yesterday. He had broken an ankle while sparing with the younger male and couldn't go. He had been watching tv when he heard the phone ringing.

He answered the cell phone and it was Roshi. The old man was so talking excitedly that he was unable to comprehend what the man was talking about. Chuckling, he asked the old man to slow down. Then he felt his heart drop when he heard Roshi say that Goku was being married. He had yelled to who angrily and aggressively. Roshi was surprised at Krillin's outburst, but he just brushed it off with a laugh and asked if he was jealous. Krillin calmed himself as best he could and asked what had happened. When Roshi told him, he wanted to head right over and kick both Goku and that Chichi woman's asses. If Goku would rather be with that bitch than him, fine! It didn't bother him. Well that's how it was on the outside anyways. On the inside he was upset and torn up inside.

To top it all off, when he confronted him about it Goku admitted he had thought that he could have both. Then again this was the same guy that thought marriage was a food. When asked if he was still going to marry the young woman, he responded with yes because he had to keep a promise. As much as Krillin respected his choices to keep promises, why was it this promise he had to keep that he didn't have to? She had tricked him for Pete's sake. Plus it wasn't like they signed a contact saying that he had to marry the girl or else he'd suffer sort of punishment.

Goku had tried to say that he'd still love him, but he didn't want to hear it. Krillin, unable to bear being anywhere near the younger man, left to travel around the world to keep his mind off of the younger man. He knew people would wonder where he was and why he hadn't shown up, but he didn't care. He needed to get away from him. Now years later, although that anger was still there, he decided to come back. The former monk didn't know why he was drawn back to where those painful memories were. Maybe he just wanted to see how Goku had adjusted to life without him and how everything fared with him gone. It couldn't hurt to check on old friends.

The first place he headed to was his former master's house. The old man still lived on the island. He knocked on the door and Roshi opened up the door. "Krillin! Long time no see! Come on in!"

Krillin flopped on the couch while Roshi went and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. He handed one to the younger man. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just traveling the word, trying to find some inner piece and what not." said Krillin shrugging. "I just wanted to take a break from fighting you know."

"Well it's probably a good thing you left." said Roshi drinking his beer. "We've been having a lot of fighting going on here. Like for instance..."

Roshi then poured into the various villains Goku and the others had fought. Krillin listened with interest and wished he had been there to witness it. "Sounds like I missed a lot around here."

"Yep. So met anyone special?" asked Roshi wiggling his eyebrows. "Got any pictures?"

"Nobody special, but I did meet a lot of hot women." he said grinning. "By the way, I got you something."

Krillin handed over Roshi something he knew he'd like: a collection of porno magazines. "WOOHOO, BOY! You've hit the jackpot, my boy! These are the rarest and the best kind of porn! How did you...?"

"I took up a few jobs catching bad guys for rewards." said Krillin.

"With my training of course." said the old man proudly as he flipped through the books.

"Yeah. So what's happened with the rest of the gang?"

"Bulma got married to that psychopath Vegeta I told you about earlier." said Roshi. "She's got a little brat with now. Tien and Chiaotzu are doing alright, although I don't know why he won't go after Lunch. I mean even if her blonde half is crazy, she's still got a great body. Ungrateful lucky bastard he is...anyways, Piccolo's a good guy now though I still have my doubts and that he might be luring us into a false sense of security. Oh and Goku's got two kids now. Strong just like their father..."

After that, Krillin stopped listening. Goku had two kids with her. Just great he thought bitterly. He went and fucked her an had two brats with her. No, that was both unfair and mean. He couldn't call them brats just because they were the product of a union he hated. He wondered what they were anything like their father besides their strength. It made him even jealous and furious about the whole thing. Why hadn't Goku broken his promise just that once?

"You planning on visiting on him?"

"Well I don't know. I um...I don't know if he'd want to see me." He said truthfully. Would he want to see him? After their fight, he didn't know if Goku would want to see him.

"Of course he would!" said Roshi. "He does miss you, ya know. He's always mentioning wanting you around again and he was really worried when you didn't show for his wedding. Why didn't you show up?"

"We had a fight that I don't want to talk about"

"He mentioned that. Must have been pretty bad to separate you two."

"Yeah it was." said Krillin. "I think I'm going to go see him."

"Good to see you again. Also, do you have anywhere to stay now that you're back?"

"Not really."

"As soon as you get back, move yourself here. I could use the company and you could use a place to stay."

"Thanks Roshi. I'll see you later."

As he flew off for Goku's house, he wondered what he should say to him. There was no chance of rekindling their romance with Chichi around. All he had to do was to start a normal conversation. It sounded simple, but it was anything but that. He had plenty of time until he got to his destination, so he'd better start talking of something to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin was nervous about seeing Goku again. What if he was angry at him? Then again last time he saw him he was more sad than anything. Would he even want to see him? He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Roshi had informed him that the younger man still lived where he used to with his wife. The thought of his wife made Krillin's stomach turn. What if Goku wasn't home and that woman was? He'd have to struggle not to say something snippy or at least not start something with the woman. He could only imagine the conversation of when he brought up the fact that he was Goku's ex-boyfriend and that he only married Chichi because of a promise and not out of love. He wanted to, but knew it'd get ugly fast even though it was true Goku didn't marry her for love. Then again was he in love with her now? It was possible given how long they were married. They had been married for years now and some kind of affection had to grow from their relationship. Maybe even love blossomed. Anything was possible.

When he arrived to the Son household, he hesitated to knock on the door. He had to get this over with now than later. He knocked and waited for someone to come to the door. Instead of it being Chichi or Goku, it was a smaller version of Goku. "Uh hey there. Is your dad home?"

"Hold on a minute," The kid turned, ran to where ever he was going, and yelled, "DAD! THERE'S SOME GUY OUTSIDE FOR YOU!"

"Goten! What did I say about running in the house?!" yelled a woman who Krillin assumed was Chichi. He had never seen her let alone hear her before. Roshi had mentioned only Goku having sons not daughters and Roshi didn't mention any sisters Chichi may have plus the voice didn't sound old so it was safe to assume it was her.

"Uh not to."

"Then don't do it!"

"Ow!"

"Who's at the door, Goten?" He heard a voice that he knew for sure belonged to Goku. He felt his heart speed up at the sound of the voice and starting to have second thoughts about seeing Goku again.

"I dunno. Some short guy."

'I can see picked up being blunt from his dad,' thought Krillin with irritation.

"Goten!" Chichi said sounding embarrassed.

Whatever Chichi said next was interrupted by Goku showing up the door in nothing but a towel clearly fresh out of the shower. Krillin knew he was blushing at the site of his ex fresh out the shower, his muscles glistening from the beads of water that graced his amazing body. Now he was starting to sound like one of those erotic books Roshi had but strangely rarely ever read. Goku recognized him right away and greeted him with a strong hug. A little too long considering Krillin felt like Goku was about to crush him and as big and strong as he had gotten, he very well could. He was happy that Goku still remembered him and that he was giving him a hug instead of slapping him or turning him away.

"Krillin, I can't believe it's really you!" He exclaimed grinning at the much shorter man.

"Yeah it's me," said Krillin laughing nervously. "You've gotten uh bigger."

Goku bend over slightly and began to closely examine him. Krillin blushed as Goku's eyes roamed over him. Why was he looking at him so intensely for? Krillin could have sworen Goku was about to kiss him when he started smiling and running his fingers through the shorter man's hair. "Krillin, you grew your hair out!"

"U-uh y-yeah," said Krillin touching his short hair. "I just stopped caring you know so I let it grew out a little."

Goku backed away. "I like it. It's nice."

Krillin quietly thanked him. Goku invited Krillin inside to which he agreed on just to be polite. He didn't want to be anywhere near the woman who pretty much stole Goku away from him, but he wasn't ruining any sort of friendship Goku might want. Don't get him wrong, he still loved Goku but considering he wanted to keep his promise it was unlikely he'd leave her so a friendship was all they could have. Goku was much too kind-hearted to start an affair and Krillin didn't want an affair. He wanted a relationship. When he followed him inside, they were met with a very irritated housewife.

"Goku, what have I told you about going outside in just a towel? You could catch a cold or..." Chichi noticed Krillin. "Oh hello there. Goku, aren't you goign to introduce me to your friend?"

"Chichi, this is Krillin. He's the guy I've been telling you about," Goku said gesturing to Krillin.

The he told her about? Krillin was curious as to what Goku had said to her. Did he say something about them as a couple? If so, he feared Chichi might consider him a threat considering he had been with Goku before she muscled her way into their life. She clearly didn't as she merely smiled at him and bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Krillin. Goku sure talks about you a lot. It's nice to see one of his closest friends that are probably a better influence than the ones he already has."

Who was she talking about? Did Bulma hit on Goku or something? Did Yamcha do something? "Vegeta's not that bad."

"The hole in our roof says otherwise," scoffed his wife before smiling back at Krillin. "Let me go fix some tea for you."

When she had left, Krillin turned to Goku. "She's nice."

"Yeah she can be as long as you don't get on her bad side," said Goku. "I'd better go get changed. See you in a second."

Once Goku ran off, Krillin took a look around the room. There were pictures in the house of their two children as well as themselves. He felt the sting of jealously once more when he looked at the happy family. He couldn't help but to be angry that had Chichi not taken Goku away from her, that would be them on the wall smiling away without a care int he world. Perhaps they could have adopted children or gotten a surrogate mother even. The more he sat there, the more he regretted coming. It was as if the house was mocking him for letting that woman steal him away. As much as he wanted to leave, he had to stay since he didn't want to hurt Goku's feelings. Hopefully he came back soon before he lost it for reminding him of what could have been.


	3. chapter 3

After enjoying his hardy breakfast, Krillin headed out to go watch the two men spar. He'd catch up to Bulma if he could, however Mrs. Briefs had informed him that she gone on a business trip with her father for the company. Even if Bulma had been here, he was eager to see how much Goku had improved. They were far outside of the city limits somewhere in the countryside, but it was no problem for the man since he knew how to fly. Upon getting there, the two men were going at it, not pulling any punches or holding back. Both were powered up, with both of their hair now a golden blonde while surrounded by an equally golden aura. Goku had told him about this form when they spoken. Seeing it now, he couldn't help but to think that it looked nice on both of them. Amusingly enough, he always preferred busty blondes. However seeing it on Goku, he couldn't really make it exclusive to women anymore. He'd love to run his fingers through those golden locks anytime. If only he wasn't married.

Krillin continued watching them for the moment, rather than informing the man that he had came. Secretly he was thanking god that he wasn't going against either of them. Their power levels had spiked enormously in their super saiyan forms and the pair moved with incredible speed as they beat the ever loving crap out of each other. Every now and then, one of them would throw a ball of ki or energy attack, nearly hitting Krillin with a couple every once in a while. Good thing he knew how to fly anddodgeor else he'd probably be dead by now. He felt jealous that the two had such amazing power unlike himself. He hadn't really been training much over the years, only keeping in shape enough to catch criminals for a living. Goku and Vegeta must have had some intense training to get this strong. Then again being part of an alien of a warrior race probably helped. If Goku wasn't careful when, or if, they sparred, that he would have to hold a ton back in order not to accidentally kill him. Goku was never really gentle when they sparred, not that he didn't try. He could remember plenty of times where Goku had given him a couple of bruises or bloodied him up a good bit. The guy didn't know his own strength sometimes.

It wasn't an hour into the fight was when the younger man finally noticed he was there. The man threw up a hand to greet him only to get punched in the jaw by Vegeta. Goku held his jaw as he grimaced in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"We're sparring!" Vegeta scowled as he crossed his arms. "I can't help you got distracted."

The taller man glared at him briefly but chose to ignore him to focus on his friend instead. "You finished up so soon?"

"I've been done for a while," he pointed out. "It's been more than an hour since I got here. I would've told you I was here, but I wanted to watch you for a bit. I must say, you've gotten much better."

'While I've fallen behind,' he thought. "So this is the super saiyan thing you've been talking about. Cool. It suits you."

"Thanks!" he grinned. "Chichi's not a fan, but hey it comes with the power. You wanna have a go?"

"M-me? Uh no thanks. I-I'm good." he laughed nervously as he grabbed his own shoulder. "I'm still hurtin' from pulling a muscle a few days ago. Maybe next time, 'kay?"

"Hmph!" Vegeta smirked at the younger man. "Excuses. You look scared, little man. Can't handle the power?"

"It's a bit overwhelming, but I'll live," he retorted. In all honesty he was a little scared. He didn't want to make a fool of himself showing Goku just how weak he was.

"Not if the Earth is in danger again." Krillin couldn't help but to feel hurt at that. When he was younger, he and Goku had taken on plenty of bad guys together. They could always count on the other to have each other's back in a pinch. Even when Goku was so far ahead of him, the former monk would always try to help in his own way. If the Earth was threatened once more, he would just have to look off on the sidelines while his best friend did everything. What if there came a time when Goku needed someone to have his back but he didn't? He couldn't just stand back and watch Goku take a beating. He never could.

"If there are any bad guys, I'll handle it. Just like I've always done." Goku responded as he put an arm around Krillin.

"Hm whatever" He got into a fighting stance. "So are you going to fight meor what, Kakarott?"

"It's okay you go ahead," Krillin said quickly before Goku could refuse. "I've got some unpacking to do. I'll see you later, Goku."

Krillin took off for the skies again without waiting for a response. He didn't know what that guy's deal was. After hearing about Vegeta, he couldn't say it threw him off when he said the things he said. He couldn't help he was weaker than them. He hadn't gone through the same training as they did. In all likelihood it wouldn't have made a difference anyways, he figured. He decided to just leave the two be to fight for a while until the cows came home while he watched some tv. No, he had done plenty of that many lonely nights over the past few years. He should do something to occupy his time besides watching tv. Even he didn't mind watching television at the moment, he remembered that aerobics show Roshi loved so much was about to come on. He never did get what was so "hot" about the show. The women that usually starred on the program weren't that attractive to tune in every showing and it wasn't even like their tight outfits hugged all the right places to excite anyone. At least it didn't excite him any. With his best friend/ex-boyfriend off sparring, Roshi watching his show, Bulma gone, and having no girlfriend, Krillin decided to go explore the city just to see how much it change. Who knows? Maybe his luck would change and he'd meet a cute girl to take his mind off of Goku. Or maybe, by some chance, he'd meet another guy. He'd never really felt any attraction to any guy besides Goku, but it could change once he explored the city more.


End file.
